Wrath of the Indominus Rex
Wrath of the Indominus Rex is another movie of Weekenders and friends’ Amazing Explorations. Summary Tino and his friends decide to return to Jurassic World to see if they can film the old park, but little do they know, Starlight Glimmer and Human Trixie follows behind to try and steal some of the dinosaurs on the island. When they arrive they are met with a familiar hybrid dinosaur. Which then Starlight and Human Trixie plans to take back to the mainland. Can our heroes stop the I-Rex and Starlight before it's too late? Plot Opening/Brian's idea From his cave-house, Patchy the Pirate, in a caveman costume, is introducing prehistoric times and talking about how great they were. However, Potty, in a futuristic robot costume, appears and says that prehistoric times were "lame" and the future is "where it's at." They begin arguing over whether Tino himself likes prehistory or the future better, and while having a date with Sunset Shimmer, Tino feels a disturbance, and tells Sunset Shimmer that "I've got the strangest feeling that somewhere a pirate and parrot are arguing about me. And, the parrot is winning." As Patchy and Potty continue to argue, Patchy begins the Weekenders and friends' amazing explorations. The starts with 2 eggs in a forest of Isla Nublar. Then they hatched into a similar baby hybrid dinosaurs. Two years later, Brian tries to get an idea for the summer. Then he got a great idea, they should go back to Jurassic World so they can film the park to convince the people to get it back in business. Stewie goes to Ponyville tell the others about it, as Brian tells Tino, Sunset Shimmer, and the Human Mane 5 about the idea the idea. In Canterlot, Tino and the others gathered around imagining that they are going to make a fortune with the video, as they start to pack up for the way to Jurassic World. A trip to Jurassic World/Encounter of Starlight Glimmer 2 days later, they made it to Jurassic World. Exploring Jurassic World Encounter of the Indominus Rex The Indominus Rex attacks Lex and Tim Over the commercial break, Patchy and Potty continue to fight, now keeping score between the future and the past. Patchy brings in a real live caveman, but Potty brings in a futuristic robot who begins repeatedly shooting the caveman with lasers. Encounter the old Jurassic Park The second Indominus Rex The Hideout The Indominus Rex chase/Dora's death Tino's plan Starlight's death Tino lures the I-Rex into its cage The Indominus Rex attack Vastatosaurus Rex vs Indominus Rex Jurassic World is back in business/Ending After the cartoon, Patchy is shown sitting outside his cave, apparently having lost to Potty. However, Potty comes outside and invites him back in, where Cavey the Caveman and the Robot Android Cyborg DX-294888 do a rap called "When Worlds Collide." The song montage features scenes from "The Humicorn Empire" and "The Chronicles of Canterlot: The Legend Begins." The episode ends with Potty giving Patchy a "gift": a Tyrannosaurus Rex, which begins chasing him as Patchy says bye to the viewers. Trivia * Dora the Explorer, Boots, Benny, Tico, Lex and Tim Murphy, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, Zach Mitchell, Gray Mitchell, Starlight Glimmer, Indominus Rex guest star in this movie. * This film is a mixture of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" and "Jurassic World". Scenes *Opening/Brian's idea *A trip to Jurassic World/Encounter of Starlight Glimmer *Exploring Jurassic World *Encounter of the Indominus Rex *The Indominus Rex attacks Lex and Tim *Encounter the old Jurassic Park *The second Indominus Rex *The Hideout *The Indominus Rex chase/Dora's death *Tino's plan *Starlight's death *Tino lured the male I-Rex into its cage *The Indominus Rex attack *Vastatosaurus Rex vs Indominus Rex *Jurassic World is back in business/Ending Soundtrack Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876 Category:Written Stories